kisses and handcuffs and bears oh my!
by FlowerOfTheValley
Summary: When Jade suggests to play truth or dare. What could go wrong, or right?
1. calling friends

**A/N This is my first fanfic ever so read and review nothing to bad please!**

Chapter 1 Calling Friends

It was typical Saturday at the Vega household. Her parents were going out on their usual Saturday night date. Which meant another boring Saturday with Trina.

**Tori POV**

"Mom, why do you and dad have to go out on a date, every Saturday?" Tori asked grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Sweetie, this is me and your father only chance to actually talk and plan for the next week."

"Fine, well can I invite some friends over?"

"Yeah sweetie, go ahead and invite them, me and your father are going to your Aunt's and we won't be coming back till Monday."

"Okay thanks mom." As I ran upstairs to go get my phone.

Tori picked up her phone and goes to her contacts. She clicks call and hopes André isn't busy.

"Hey."

"Hey, André. What's up."

"Not much. I'm really bored."

"Me too. Hey my parents are going on a date and my mom said I could have some friends over. You wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit."

"Cool see ya. Bye André."

"Bye Tori."

Thank goodness André is coming. I thought in my head. I have been crushing on him since the second week of school. I don't feel like talking to the rest of them I'll just text them. Tori thought in her head. "Hey guys I'm wondering if you wanted to come to my house. I'm having some friends over." They all texted back "yes". Then the doorbell rang. I ran down stairs to answer the door.

"Hey, André."

"Hey, Tori. So what are we actually going to do here? I'm just wondering?"

"I don't know, hang out. Stuff like that." So as we walked to the couch I tripped and André caught me in his arms, just as Cat and Robbie came in.

"Hey Tori, Hey André. What are you guys doing?" Robbie asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, I fell and André caught me." I realized André was still holding me and I was blushing like crazy. So I got back up on my feet.

"Hey." Jade said coming in rudely holding Becks hand. Not even bothering to knock.

"So, Tori. What are we going to do." Cat asked.

"Um, I don't care. What do you guys want to do?"

"Why don't we play truth or dare", Jade asked a little suspiciously.

**A/N Thank you for reading please review next chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 2 Truth or dare**

"I love truth or dare." Cat screamed so excited. So we all walked into the living room to play truth or dare.

"Jade truth or dare," I asked.

"Dare."

"Jade I dare you to kiss Robbie."

"W-what I'm not doing that"

"You have, to I dared you to."

"Fine!" Jade got up, grabbed Robbie, and smooched him.

"Ewwwwww! That was disgusting." Jade said after pulling away from Robbie and marching over to Beck was, and sat down on Beck's lap to kiss him.

"Cat truth or dare?" André asked.

"Truth!"

"Are you going out with Robbie?"

"Yes, I am and **I LOVE HIM!**"

"Okay then."André says.

"André, truth or dare," Beck asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to handcuff yourself to Tori for the rest of the night."

"What, all night?" he wined.

"Yes, and here is your handcuff. Now go sit by Tori."

"Fine!" as André walked over he whispered in my ear "Sorry about this."

"It's ok, at least it's you and not Jade."

"Yeah that would be funny."

So Beck walked over and put the handcuff on my right wrist and André's left.

"So Tori, truth or dare?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"Dare." I sighed.

"I dare you to make out with André."

"WHAT! Did you say _make out?_"

"Yes I did."

"Fine." I said in a huff. I looked at André and he gave me a reassuring nod. We leaned in and our noses touched. I closed my eyes. So did he. Our lips touched and sparks flew. My brain fogged over into a pool of pure enjoyment. We deepened the kiss. I was about to release when he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss even more. I couldn't think anymore. I poured all my thoughts into the kiss. Five minutes later we pulled out of the kiss in desperate need of air.

We were leaning in to kiss again when Cat rudely interrupted "Oh my god, you're in **LOVE **with each other." Cat said in the happiest hyper voice ever. We sat there staring at each other with big grins on our faces.

"Well, are you two a thing or not?" Jade asked annoyingly.

"Um, André. Can I talk to you upstairs please?"

"Sure."

"OOLALA" Cat implied.

I walked up to my room dragging André along. We walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"So that was an amazing kiss." André said nonchalantly.

"So what do we do?"

"Well Tori Vega, do you want to go out with me?" he grinned, "And then kiss some more?"

"André Harris. I will go out with you. I have been in love with you since we wrote that song for Trina."

"Good. Because I have been crazy in love with you since I met you."

"Do you think we should tell _them?_"

"Yeah, They saw us on an almost full on make-out mode." Then our lips crashed together and we kissed blissfully. I traced his abs as he was twirling my hair with his finger. As Trina barged into the room I had successfully removed André's shirt.

"Trina, what do you want?" I asked bummed out that I wasn't kissing André anymore.

"OOLALA. Tori, I can't believe you found a decent man." Trina giggled.

"Trina, can you please leave us alone?" I asked impatiently.

"No. Go back down stairs before you do something you'll regret." Trina said while staring at a shirtless André.

"Trina, I can't believe you said that. I would never do anything like that."

"Okay, but just please go down stairs. I don't want a pregnant sister. Do you know what kind of things people would say?"

"Fine Trina, and eww." André reached for his shirt and slipped it on while we walked down the stairs.

"Oh, look at you two. André, you took long enough to man-up and ask her out." Beck said.

"You two are a thing now, right?" Cat squealed while bouncing up and down. Robbie was desperately trying to hold her down.

"Yes Cat, we are a thing now." André and I said.

"YAY!" Cat screamed while running up to hug us.

"Beck, you owe me five bucks. I told you so." Jade said greedily. Beck reached and grabbed his wallet plucking out a crisp five dollar bill.

"What was that about?" I asked Beck.

"Jade and I had a bet on who's dare would get you guys together. Jade won." He explained like it was obvious.

"Oh." I replied a little stunned. "Like it really matters. André and I are finally together."

"You know how we are all in relationships; we should go on a triple date." Cat said.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Cat." Robbie complemented Cat. "Well we need to get fancy clothes. Want to come with me, Cat?"

"Oh, sure I would love too." Cat and Robbie half walked half sprinted for the door. That left me and André with Beck and Jade. Man did I want some privacy with André.

"So, where are we going for this date thing?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're going to have to wait. It's a surprise for you two." Beck answered.

**A/N Well, how'd ya like? Just so you know, let's say that 'Cat's New Boyfriend' takes place before 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' and this story is in between the two.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Triple date

**A/N Here is the third chapter thanks for all the great and helpful reviews. **

**Chapter 3 Triple Date**

* * *

When Cat and Robbie returned, they were wearing really fancy dress clothes. Cat's dress was a fuchsia pink strapless with glitter everywhere. Robbie had a blue dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants.

"You guys dressed up really fancy?" I stated a little confused.

"Didn't Beck and Jade tell you that we are going to a super fancy restaurant?" Cat asked jumping up and down like a maniac.

"No, they didn't. It must have slipped my minds." I said looking at Beck and Jade. They smiled back at me.

"Well you better get dressed." Cat said while grabbing my arm taking André with us. Cat dragged us to my room and shut the door. "Okay Tori, where do you keep your dresses?"

"In the closet. But what about André? We are still handcuffed together." I whined. A bad mental picture was forming in my head.

"Oh, I forgot about him. Well, we can blindfold him then." Cat said chuckling. "Here, André. Put this on; don't peek." Cat was still giggling. She handed him my night mask. I was trying to stifle of laughter. He looked ridiculous.

"I won't peek; I'm not a pervert." André said bored. Never again will I let him use that. It was so stupid on him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." We told him.

Cat ran to my closet. "André. What color do you think will look best on Tori?"

"Um, maybe a shade of purple. Why do want my opinion?"

"So that way you are satisfied with what she will be wearing."

"Okay then. Does she even have a purple dress?"

"No, I don't. Sorry." I interrupted them.

"Well, I kind of already thought of what looks best on you, so I grabbed this purple dress from my closet. Plus, it matches André's shirt."

"Wait, I'm wearing a purple shirt? Why purple?" André asked.

"Oh, because, that way you two match. It's always so cute when couples dress alike." Cat said.

"So how did you get Andre's clothes?" I said not really wanting the answer.

"Robbie and I went to Andre's house and his mom let us in. We grabbed the fanciest clothes he had. Luckily it was a purple shirt so you could match."

"Okay, wait, Andre. Isn't that the shirt I got you?" I said looking at the shirt.

"Um, I'm kind of blindfolded at the moment so I can't see." Andre said annoyed.

"Well then, take the blindfold off." I said impatiently.

"Oh ya that is. I was waiting for a special occasion to wear that to though." André said while taking off the blindfold.

"It is a special occasion. Your first date with Tori. Plus, you need fancy clothes for the restaurant." Cat screamed 'cause André didn't think tonight was special.

"Well tonight is special so the shirt is perfect." André realized that tonight _was_ special.

"Good." Cat said satisfied. "Tori let me help you with the dress. It would be hard by your self with the handcuff on."

"Okay but can we hurry."

Cat grabbed Tori's shirt, "Wait till I get the blindfold back on." André said.

"Well hurry. Our reservations are at 8." Cat was tapping her foot to make her point.

"How did you get a reservation on such short notice?" André asked. He was clearly bored just standing there while Cat helped me into the dress.

"Well, we kind of made the reservation a week ago." Cat sighed.

"Wait, so who do you mean 'we'?" I asked now intrigued by the chit-chat.

"Jade, Beck, Robbie, and I had this all planned." Cat mumbled.

"WHAT! You had this planned the whole time." I screamed at her.

"Now Tori, let's forget about that. We still love each other and we are together so that's all that matters. Be glad their plan worked because I don't think I would have been able to choke up and ask you by myself." André reasoned.

* * *

I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay. Cat, can we please hurry."

After Cat had André and me dressed we headed down stairs. I had a purple, strapless, sequined dress on. André had his purple button-up dress shirt with a black tie on.

"Where did Beck and Jade change at?" I asked not wanting the answer back.

"We went up into your bathroom and changed."Jade stated as if it was usual for two teenagers to change in the same room together. Jade had a black spaghetti strap. It was simple but elegant. Beck was wearing a black dress shirt and tie. We all matched with our date. Creepy much.

"So where are we eating at?" I asked. I was getting very hungry so I hoped it was close to my house. I was also wondering why we needed such fancy clothes.

"We are all going to Stella Blue." Cat exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Are you making me go handcuffed to André? People will stare at us." I begged. The handcuff was starting to hurt so I hoped he would let us take it off.

"Nope, I said all night." Beck told us. I wish he would wipe his big grin off his face.

"Fine, let's go then. I'm very hungry."I huffed at him.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant in Robbie's mom's mini van driven by Beck. We walked in and went to the lady at the desk. She was starring at Beck. "Um, excuse me but we have a reservation." I snapped at the lady since she clearly was distracted. I lowered my voice so only she could hear me, "The guy you're starring at has a girlfriend and I don't think he will be dumping her any time soon so pick up your jaw."

"Oh, sorry. Party of?" she replied.

"Oliver." Beck answered. He had no idea the lady had been checking him out. He was checking Jade out. Wow, I would think he knows her body well enough.

"Come this way please."

We all followed her to a large table sitting in the middle of the room. I was holding André's hand. Maybe that way people won't realize we're handcuffed together. _Man was his hand soft and warm. I don't think I will ever want to let go. Wow, I can't believe we're dating._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents.

"Crap, I can't believe it" I whispered.

"What is it?" André asked a little confused.

"My parents are here. Maybe they won't see us."

"Oh, I see them. Yeah, let's hope they don't see us." We sat down at the table. It was round and had six chairs. Cat and Robbie sat on the left, Beck and Jade sat on the right with their backs facing my parents leaving the two seats left, facing my parents.

"Beck, Jade. Can we switch you seats? My parents are right behind you across the room." I asked shakily.

"Oh." Jade looked behind her. "Sure I guess. What's in it for me though?" Jade asked.

"Jade, just go to the other side." Beck told her. He grabbed her hand and they sat on the other side.

"Thank you." I said. André and I sat down. We all turned to our menus. I then realized that I'm right handed. "Beck it will be hard to eat. I'm right handed. Can we make a compromise? How about you take our handcuffs off while we eat then you can put it back on and we'll keep it on till after tomorrow." I begged him. _Please say yes. Please say yes. _I chanted in my head over and over. Beck and Jade exchanged glances. Jade nodded. _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

"Ok but only for now. When we get back into Robbie's van I will put it back on. Deal?" Beck reasoned.

"Thank you!" I half screamed at him. He came with the key and unlocked the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrist. _Man that hurt. _"Next time, don't put it on so tight. That hurt."

The waiter came and took our orders. We all ordered, our food came and we were just making small chit-chat. That's when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there they were right in front of me. "Hi Mom; Hi Dad. Fancy meeting you guys here."

"Yes, it is isn't it? Why are you here at a fancy restaurant? This is fancy for a bunch teenagers." My dad asked me while looking at my friends.

"We're all on a triple date." Cat blurted out as if it explained everything. I slapped my hand to my forehead. _Why Cat? Why did you have to tell them that?_

"Oh sweetie, did you hear? Tori's on a date!" My mom said to my dad. "Who with?" she asked me. My cheeks were beet red.

"Mom you are so embarrassing. My date is André. Do you remember him?" I said while pointing to him.

"Oh how nice. Well your father and I need to get going. See you all later." She waved to us all. "Don't do anything stupid that you will come to regret." With that my parents walked away before I could say any more.

"I'm sorry about them. I had no idea that they would be here." I told them.

"It's alright. Just make sure you and André don't do anything you will regret." Jade said in a mean, sarcastic tone mimicking my mother.

"Really Jade? We would never do that." André snapped at her. That saying was getting old.

"What are we going to do when we get back? Oh, Tori is this going to be a sleepover?" Cat asked me.

"Cat isn't that weird. Guys and girls together?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Not really. I spend the night with Beck all the time." Jade replied as we all stared at her and Beck Flabbergasted.

"Well, uh, I will have to ask Trina. Knowing her she will let you all stay." I can not believe I fell in so fast.

We all got back into Robbie's van and went back to my house. We walked in all stuffed to the brim like we were all going to explode at any minute. I swore that I could hear ticking. Maybe that's a clock. We all changed into PJs'. Cat helped André and me. Beck had put the handcuffs back on in the van. When we got back down stairs there was a question I was just itching to ask.

"Hey Beck, where did you get the handcuff from?" whew I'm glad I got that off my chest.

"I have barrowed them from your dad. They will be back when your done with them." He said casually. He was digging in his pocket. _But for what?_

"Uh-oh." He mumbled.

"What 'uh-oh'?" I asked worried.

"I lost the key." He whispered.

"WHAT! WHERE?" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. Sure I sounded harsh but I can't be handcuffed to André my whole life.

"At the restaurant."He whispered. _Why is he whispering?_

"Well then we should go back." I suggested.

"Well that might be hard. The restaurant is closed for the night." Cat said.

"Well we can go back tomorrow then." I was running out of ideas. _Come on this could work. Sure we would sound weird but oh well. _

"Don't you think it will be weird? Six teenagers come into a restaurant asking 'Have you seen a key anywhere? We lost one and it's kind of important. Those two there are handcuffed to each other.' We would be called freaks, never get to go back, be accused of making a joke and to top that, I'm sorry, but you will have to be handcuffed to André for awhile." Cat said in one breath.

"What, you have to be kidding me? Whatever, I give up." Well life will move on. And so it did. The weekend past and I was STILL handcuffed to Andrè.

* * *

**A/N Well my best work yet so far. Over 2,000 words. Ok so the restaurant STELLA BLUE, it is a real restaurant. It's located somewhere in the state Ohio. And do NOT ask me how they can change with handcuffs on. I don't have an answer for that. Cat must have some weird powers to make the clothes go right through the handcuffs. Please review!**


End file.
